Beelzemon
Beelzemon is a fictional character from the Digimon Tamers series. He is the Mega form of Impmon and one of The Seven Great Demon Lords. He is at the top of the "Nightmare Soldiers" greatest fighters list but he only attacks Digimon as strong as he is. He wields the "Berenjena" shotguns and rides the "Behemoth" motorcycle yet his form is flawed. But when his power and spirit are equal, he can Mode Change to his powerful Blast Mode. In this form, he possesses a more calmed down spirit and his villanous red eyes become green. He also gains wings and wields the Positron Gun, a powerful Blaster Cannon. His Crest insigna is "Gluttony". Evolution * Baby (Fresh) - Kiimon * Baby-2 (In-Training) - Yaamon * Child (Rookie) - Impmon * Ultimate (Mega) - Beelzemon Abilities He later gains the ability to Mode Change to Blast Mode. Attacks *'Both Modes' **Double Impact: Rapidly-fires his two shotguns. **Darkness Claw: Charges his claws with dark energy and slashes enemies. *'Blast Mode' **Death Slinger (Corona Blaster): Uses his Positron Gun to disassemble the enemy's very being. **Chaos Flare (Corona Destroyer): Release a destructive surge from his cannon. Important Events Digimon Tamers When Chatsuramon offered him the power to Digivolve, Impmon accepted it eagerly and Warp Digivolved through the power bestowed to him by Zhuqiaomon. But in return for the power, the newly born Beelzemon had to destroy the Tamers and their Digimon for the Devas. Beelzemon took advantage of his search for the gang by practicing his newfound power on anything he encountered like some Chrysalimon. When he first made his presence known to the Tamers down, Kyubimon realised that he was Impmon. However, the ensuing battle was interrupted by a fierce storm, created by the reactivation of the unstable Juggernaut program and Beelzemon fled. He later appeared at the entrance to Zhuqiaomon's Red Tower, to hinder Takato and his group. During the fight that ensued, Beelzemon impaled Leomon, killing him and loading his data. Takato went into a rage and WarGrowlmon Digivolved to Megidramon, who overpowered Beelzemon. But when Makuramon appeared to berate Beelzemon, the villain killed him and took the Deva's data to increase his strength, enabling him to fend Megidramon off. Taomon and Rapidmon tried to stop the two but they almost got killed by Beelzemon themselves, though the data of their ulimate forms was absorbed. With this increase in power, Beelzemon defeated Megidramon. But when Takato and Guilmon Biomerged to Gallantmon for the first time, a fierce battle followed. Not even with Chatsuramon's data was Beelzemon able to defeat Gallantmon. He was about to be destroyed when Jeri stopped Gallantmon, not wanting to see any more killing. Beelzemon reflected on the events in his life that led up to this point and left, utterly dejected. The image of Jeri haunted his mind, leaving him vulnerable to revenge from the Chrysalimon, who siphoned his energy and left behind a beaten and defeated Impmon in their wake. Impmon was found by Rika and Renamon, who brought him back to the Real World with them, where he was eventually reunited with Ai and Mako. But when the D-Reaper appeared in Shinjuku, Impmon left to join in the battle. Mako gave him a toy gun and Ai gave him a kiss and as he ran to the battlefield, he Digivolved again to Beelzemon, but as Beelzemon Blast Mode. He used his newfound power to weaken Pendulum Feet. He was even involved in the battle against the Gate Keeper, who began an analysis of Beelzemon, repeatedly identifying him as the Digimon who destroyed Leomon. Beelzemon screamed in defiance, attacking to no effect. His cannon was then destroyed by a blast from the D-Reaper. After Grani weakened it, a enraged Beelzemon then unleashed Leomon’s Fist of the Beast King attack, shattering the Kernel Sphere. But Jeri recoiled from him in terror. The Kernel Sphere sealed again, keeping Jeri inside, as Beelzemon was struck by an attack from the Gatekeeper, and fell from the skies, on the verge of deleting. Grani swooped to save him as he fell into the D-Reaper and rose back up with Impmon – weak but alive. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express Beelzemon makes a brief appearance in the movie where he saves Suzie and Lopmon from a Parasimon during the Parasimon attack. Name Origin Beelzemon's name is derived from Beelzebub, the Hebrew word for Lord of the Flies and a word which is often synonymous with devil. Category:Mega Digimon